The Tales of Fletcherie: The Lockdown
by Adrasdos Dark
Summary: Valkyrie has to go to -sneers- school. but when an evil mage gets in, and Val agreed  cough made chough  not be able to teleport, they have to gather all of the survivors without Skulduggery for once. Will they find the survivors? Are there any?
1. The Big Yellow Tin Can of Doom

The Tales of Fletcherie: The Lockdown

Welcome to the Tales of Fletcherie, folks. This is the second tale I have for you, and this one has less love (but it's still there) and more fighting and suspension.

Please, reviews are highly welcomed here at the Tales of Fletcherie (TF for short). Please enjoy, read, review, and like! And without further ado, I present to you:

The Lockdown

Chapter One: The Big Yellow Tin Can of Doom

Valkyrie Cain POV

I sighed. I can't believe Skulduggery was making me do this. _School._ I've been to hell and back, but that is nothing compared to eight solid hours of pure torture, that I would rather spend time singing with Scapegrace instead. Damn, Skulduggery.

At least I get to be with my boyfriend, Fletcher Renn. Ever since a month ago, when I was taken by a horde of werewolves, he has been a barnacle, practically. Well, not that I'm complaining. But it's still school.

_Earlier that day…_

"_Valkyrie!" I heard Skulduggery call from down the staircase. We were at Gordon's house, looking up information on the weekly baddie, Relish Gernin. I sighed, and went to the top of the staircase, looking down at Skulduggery._

"_What do you want- again." I complained. Yeah. I just complained. Big whoop, want to fight about it?_

"_You're going to school."_

"_What?"_

"_I was pretty clear, if you ask me. You. Are. Going. To. School."_

"_Why?"_

"_Relish."_

"_Not good enough, Skulduggery." I let his words sink in. Then the realization came. "No. No, not again. Why is it always me?"_

"_Don't worry. Hair Kid is coming, too. You'll be able to teleport out if anything bad happens. As in,worst case scenario, a bomb is in your pizza. You're going, Val."_

"_Fine!" I mumbled, "Bait… Fun for the whole family."_

And that is how I'm getting stuck in this bloody place.

I walked up to the bus stop, crossing my arms. I leaned against the pole, scowling. The wind was blowing today, and snow was covering the ground. The sky was grey by the clouds. I suddenly wasn't alone.

"Yo." Fletcher greeted ,teleporting right next to me. He was wearing jeans and a Dark Side Of the Moon Pink Floyd tee shirt. I didn't even flinch at his appearance next to me.

"Fine. I see how it is." He mock- pouted and pretended to be hurt by my silence. A small smile played on my lips, but I still kept shut. "Someone's in a crappy mood. I don't blame you. Rather spend a day with Scapegrace than go to this cursed place."

Thank you for agreeing with my conscience.

I smirked. "Well, it's funny, because I thought that same thing earlier, at least five minutes ago." Fletcher looked surprised, but he shouldn't be. We do hang out a lot. (More like he follows me around, punching anyone who tries to talk to me, but he won't admit his crime.)

"I thought-"

" 'Bout time."

"- that you weren't talking."

"Out _loud."_ I pointed out. Fletcher sighed, seeing as he was not getting anywhere. I smirked again, and waited for the Big Yellow Tin Can of Doom to arrive.

"Stephanie!" Someone called. I cursed under my breath, and turned to see my "best friend", Reia Kellyn. Reia, for short.

"Reia! What's up?" I put on my 'happy face', and turned to see my blonde haired friend. She pulled me by the wrist, over to the bench, where she made me sit down. Her cheeks were slightly red, but she looked warm.

"Who is that cute guy standing next to you?" she asked.

"Fle-" I paused, thinking of a different name.

"Fle? What an odd name." Reia mused. I laughed. Fletcher would get a kick outta that. Fletcher walked up, a cocky grin plastered to his face. He was covered in snow, and his hair was messed up. He had his hands behind his back.

"Hello, Fleh." Reia said. I suppressed a laugh, but a wide grin was on my face. Fletcher glared at me, and then threw a snowball at me. I gaped at him, and scooped up some snow, and hurled it at Fletcher's surprised face.

And then it began.

I don't know who shouted 'Snowball Fight!' but it didn't matter.

My main target was Fletcher. I kept on throwing snowballs at him, messing up his hair, sticking snow down his t-shirt, etc…etc…etc. At one point in time, someone came up behind me, and shoved me into the snow. I rolled, and did a coffee grinder into their ankles. I jumped up, and threw a punch. It collided with Garret's face.

Garret was the school bad kid, bully, whatever. He annoys the heck outta everyone, getting in their business, sticking their heads into toilets, making fights, but now? Picking me for a fight was not a wise choice.

Garret lashed out a kick, which collided with my stomach. I fell back into the snow, and kicked upwards, hitting Garret's chin. He backed up, and tried stomping on my feet. I moved it, and he stepped on snow. I grabbed his ankle, and pulled on it. He fell back.

"Fletcher!" I called, and a millisecond later, Fletcher appeared at my side. He pulled me back to my feet, and I dusted off.

"You OK?" he asked. I nodded my head, and turned back to Garret. In his place, was an IOU card.

IOU:

A fist to the eye, three broken ribs, and a lot of kicks to the ribs.

"Lovely kid." Fletcher sarcastically mentioned. I broke out into a grin, and we walked back to the bench.

"Valkyrie! Did you just beat up Garret? After all that, he's coming back, with vengeance on his side." Reia warned to me. I smiled sweetly.

"That may be, but I'll be ready with caliginousness on my side. And we'll be ready." I assured, cracking my knuckled like every other cliché'd person.

And that with lovely little scene, The Yellow Tin Can of Doom arrived.

Thank you! Please review and write back. You know, encouragement is _always _helpful. This chapter is dedicated to Reia Kellyn (as promised) ok. Good-bye. C'ya soon.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	2. Class Holes

Welcome back, everybody this is the Lockdown. Please review!

The Tales of Fletcherie: Chapter two: Cl_ass_ Holes

I thrummed my fingers on the desk, my head in my hand. This is the most boring thing in the world of both magic, and mortals. I am so getting Skulduggery back for this. This is totally not fair. I'm stuck in a classroom with a bunch of Scottish people, who keep glaring at me. Why? I'm not sure. Even my teacher is Scottish.

"Miss Edgely, are you paying attention?" my teacher, Mr. Albrink asked. I shrugged, then answered. "Well, I would ask my subconscious. I am paying attention, but that doesn't mean that I'm listening."

Mr. Albrink grinned, as his usual self. "Then you can answer this question :Throughout history, what has been the most fictional cause?"

"Magic, most indefinitely." I answered. Mr. Albrink looked at me. Of course I would get it right. But magic is real, so it's not even true.

"Then what was believed to be then name of the magical gods, and who defeated them?" I glanced at Fletcher, and grinned. Almost too easy.

"For the first answer, hmm… How about the Faceless Ones? And to the second, The Ancients." Mr. Albrink scowled, then turned back to his chalk board. People around me started whispering things. We got louder, until we all had to practically yell at each other, to understand.

Mr. Albrink must have gotten really mad, because, he raked his fingers down the chalk board. We all shivered, and covered our ears at the high-pitched sound.

"Thank you all for listening to my lesson. Who can tell me who was Lord Vile?" I shared a glance at Fletcher. He and I were thinking the same thing. This man must be a mage.

I raised my hand, anyway.

Mr. Albrink looked at me, and nodded. I smiled widely, and began. "Lord Vile was a necromancer that his power flowed through his armour. He was believed to be the Death- bringer in the Necromancy Temple." Mr. Albrink raised an eyebrow.

"I will see you after class, Miss Edgely, you too, Mr. Renn." He nodded and I –surprisingly- paid attention to the rest of the class.

When the time came, Fletcher and I walked up to the front of the classroom. Mr. Albrink eyed us suspiciously.

"Miss Cain, Mister Renn, I do believe that magic is supposed to be secret." Mr. Albrink announced.

"That is why you were preaching it to the class, no?" I asked. Mr. Albrink sneered.

"Well, if anything is to happen, Skulduggery informed me of this: To not use magic. Only use if necessary, and no teleporting in front of mortals. Got it?" he looked at each of us. We nodded solemnly. Mr. Albrink suddenly grinned.

"What class do you lot have next?" Fletcher and I shared a glance.

"Science." We said together.

"Well, Ms. England may not like late sorcerers, you know. Tsk tsk. Don't worry. Ms. England is a mage. Adept. She'll watch over you if all else fails."

Fletcher and I smiled, then turned out the door.

Sorry it is so short. I tried filling it in with random stuff, but… Didn't really work. Next chapter will be up after this, so.

Cheers! And review.


	3. Light in the Shadows

Chapter Three: Light In the Shadows

I put my hand on the doorknob, and turned it. I opened the door, and put in my i-pod. I was listening to Master of Puppets by Metallica. It is about an eight-minute song. It's pretty great. Nice guitar, you know. Very good.

I paused it, and tapped Fletcher's shoulder. He turned and looked at me. "I have to use the restroom. Wait for me." He raised an eyebrow.

"What? But won't people stare at me?"

"OK. Number one: No one is in the hallway, save us. Number two: People stare at you anyway. Your hair looks like a porcupine after drinking Vault. Just please?" I asked, jutting out my lip. Fletcher sighed, and put his things against the wall. I smiled, and kissed him.

I bounded into the restroom, shutting the door behind me. The first thing was the mirror. I looked into it, making sure I didn't have a black eye from this morning. There was a faint bruise, but nothing too serious. I used the restroom, then washed my hands. I sung under my breath to Iris by The goo goo dolls. (a/n- it's is a great song! You better listen to it, and any song I ever mention. Chances are, they're awesome.)

I tied my shoelace, thinking about earlier this week.

_*flashback*_

_How could I have been so stupid to agree to this? School. It is such a blasphemy. I could easily make a living as a necromancer. Or I could just get Fletcher to steal me some pounds from the banks. I could almost see my own Porsche with its black gleaming sides, clean new tyres… Maybe even sell some of Gordon's old possessions to China. She then could boast them to Skulduggery…_

_Speak of the devil._

"_Valkyrie, I know that you are angry about going to school, but it's one day! You'll be fine! When Serpine got to you, afterward, you were fine! When The Bloody Baron tried to bring the faceless ones back, you were fine! When we fought the Faceless ones in general, you kicked major butt with the Sceptre!"_

"_Whatever. I'm not talking to you anymore."_

"_I'm feeling the love, Valkyrie."_

"_There's oodles of it."_

"_I can tell."_

"_For a first."_

"_Are you doubting my intellect?"_

"_Sure! If your intellect is as big as your ego, which is highly impossible, then you can tell me what the essence of life is?"_

_No answer._

_*end flashback*_

I sighed, and looked up into the mirror, to see a blade coming down at me back.

**OK! Please review guys!**

**Yano what? I'm feeling nice today.**

I dived to the left, rolling, and coming up to my feet. I spun a roundhouse kick behind me, spinning.

And all I hit was air.

I blinked, thinking that I might've been going mad. Nothing was still there. I shook my head, and sighed. I walked back out the hallway, still slightly confused. Fletcher looked at me stumble out of the bathroom, and took my arm to steady it.

"You OK?" he asked. I smiled, still slightly dazed.

"I-uh- just saw someone behind me in the mirror… He had a sword, and it was about to hit me, if I hadn't have rolled- a lot. I kicked, and there wasn't anyone there. No holes in the ceiling where he could have crawled through either. It's almost like he can…" I paused, my eyes growing large. Fletcher and I glanced at each other, looks of horror and surprise on our faces.

"Teleport." Fletcher finished. I nodded. I was just about to continue, when all the lights flickered and died. The only light that came in was from the windows in the shadows.

I thought that I saw something move from the light in the shadows, but decided against it. I tested the air, and all that I felt was Fletcher and I's presence. I shrugged, and turned around. Fletcher followed my example. We walked down the murky hallway, holding our 3,000 pound textbooks. Fletcher didn't have his text books. He must've teleported them to his locker.

He offered to carry mine, but I declined. He huffed good-naturedly, and put his arm around my waist, holding me close.

Good enough for me.

We were just about to reach the stairwell, reaching around blindly, when three short beebp spounded again and again in my ears.

"What the hell does that mean?" I heard Fletcher ask. I rummaged my brain(s) searching for an answer.

"Let's see… One beep… Fire. Ten beeps… Tornado. Three beeps… Lockdown. Fletch, we're in a Lockdown."

And the plot thickens…

Please review, anyone. It really does boost my morale.

And I will put up the next chapter soon.

RRRRRRRRRR

EEEEEEEEEEE

VVVVVVVV

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

EEEEEEEEEEE

WWWWWW

(review, for all the blondes)


	4. The Chapter Without a Name

Chapter Four

I silently placed my things to the floor. I straightened my back, and ran to the nearest door. I jiggled it slightly. Fletcher walked up behind me, and out his hand in mine. We suddenly had teleported into the library. It was a labyrinth of books, but China's library is at least ten times the size of this.

I pulled out a poster, and covered up the window of the door with it. I took out a piece for chalk that Skulduggery had given to me, and drew a diamond on the door. I put a circle around it. I pressed my hand to the center of the diamond and whispered something I was taught.

"Withstand."

I blew on the door, and the chalk fragments fell to the floor in glitter. Immediately, a blue sheen shimmered over the doorframe. I dragged Fletcher to the back of the library. When we were far enough from the door, I spun on him, and grabbed his collar.

I smashed my face to his. I felt his hands take my arms softly. He rubbed them, giving me the chills. I shivered, and Fletcher's arms wound around my waist, pulling my tighter. The kiss became more urgent, but air called.

I pulled away, panting from lack of air. I glanced at Fletcher, and he was grinning his cocky grin. I laughed slightly, and pulled out my phone. I called Skulduggery's number. I put it on speaker phone. He answered and the first ring.

"Skul, don't say anything. We're here at the school, and there is a Lockdown. We're trapped out of our classroom, and the bad guy seems to be a mage. What should we- and you- do?" I managed. There was a short pause, before a gruff answer.

"I hacked the system, children. Whoever you try to call won't answer." There was deep laughter. "but what should we do? What do I want to do? I wanna play a game."

Well all of the damned to friggin hell.

I jumped, and smashed my phone with shadows. Fletcher stared at me blankly. He obviously hasn't seen Saw.

"It's from Saw. Right before everyone dies. It's one of those scary things. Like, if you wake up at night, and there is a little girl drenched in rain, with a machete with blood on it, a sundress splattered in blood, a teddy bear, and giggles, then you will pretty much crap your pants. This is one of those things."

"So… Pretty much your baby sister?" Fletcher concluded. My jaw fell open, and punched his arm none too lightly. He scowled, and rubbed his arm where I hit him. I smiled sweetly, then walked over to the windows.

We were on the first floor. I silently opened the window, and no light came through. Today was a cloudy day. I probably shouldn't be surprised. I motioned for Fletcher to follow me.

"We have to scout out the rest of the building. No magic." I emphasized. "We have to do this by our own. Remember Skulduggery told us to try not to rely on magic. Also, if any mortals catch sight of us, we're screwed."

"Is that a good thing?" Fletcher questioned.

"Frick off." I ordered. He saluted, but didn't budge. I rolled my eyes, and rolled out the window, landing on the soft mulch. I waited for Fletcher to come, and a minute later, he was standing next to me. I winked at him, and we crouched down.

I wandered over to the next window, and peered in. There were figured all over the floor. There was blood painted on the walls, and writing on the walls, too. MASTER OF DEATH was written everywhere.

I really hate demonic things like that.

There was a cowering figure in the corner. Her hair was blonde, and her eyes were unseen. The shadows covered them. She reminded me of someone familiar…

I was just about to open the window, and stop the evil guy, but there was a shot that rang through the classroom. The blonde girl stopped flailing, and slumped. Her face went into the light, and tears sprung into my eyes.

I gasped, and ran around the building. As far away from there as I could. I fell to my knees, tears running down my face. I wrapped my arms around my ribs, hugging myself, and cried, my shoulders shaking. Fletcher turned the corner, and sat down next to me.

He pulled me into his lap, and stroked my hair. My sobs became hiccups, as Fletcher comforted me.

"Who was it? Or would you rather not talk to me." He asked.

The blonde's face kept on flashing in my memory. It not only followed me, but haunted me. I sniffed, and looked at Fletcher. I sniffed one more time, and wiped my eyes with my jacket.

"It… It was my best mortal friend. She understood me. She never asked questions. WE've been friends since birth. She… She was Reia Kellyn.

Aww! Val lost a friend…

Tear

Tear

Tear

Fall

Fall

Fall…

Sorry, Reia. I had to do it. Emotional breakdowns, and watnot.

Please review.


	5. Wanna Play Some Cards?

Chapter five, everyone! As always, I'll make it short. Anyway, this is dedicated at ALL of my fabulous readers (yes, yes that is you) and I must have you read a story that I love. More of a series by a certain Eternal Scene.

It's called the Chronicles of Cain. The first chapter of the 4th one is up, and you should read the other three first. If you can't find them, just go to Eternal's profile.

One last thing, I'm sorry if the last chapter was a little… Demonic? bad? Terrible? Sad? Gross? Jason-ish? Yeah, sorry. This isn't short.

Valkyrie Cain POV

I sniffed one more time, before standing up. I stuck my hand out, and Fletcher took it. I hauled him up. I walked back to the library, and the open window. I let Fletcher go and climb in first, then I crawled in.

"OK. Let's not go outside. We should venture around _**inside." **_ Fletcher suggested. "And if you hear any gunshots, turn, and walk away." I nodded in agreement, and we walked through the labyrinth of books.

I had but taken ten steps, when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head right, and saw a black blur in between the bookshelves. I conjured a flame, and took cautious steps forward, Fletcher right behind me. I took a sudden leap forward, and ended up in the middle of the row.

I held the flame in front of me, to see Adrasdos Dark pointing a revolver at me. She grinned, and tucked her gun into her coat pocket.

"Fancy meeting you here." She greeted, grinning, and her canine teeth were showing. She pulled out a deck of cards from her pocket, and what looks like a black diamond crucifix necklace. There were small black beads on it about every half inch.

"Hello, Adrasdos." Fletcher greeted. She nodded, and threw the deck of card behind her shoulder, and it landed on the table perfectly. The fastened the necklace around her neck, and took off her gold crucifix.

"Wanna play some cards?" she offered. I shook my head.

"No- Fletch and I were going to go scout out the building." I told her. She grinned again, and sat down, shaking her head. She crossed her legs, sat sideways, and put her chin on her fist, still laughing and shaking her head.

"I wouldn't do that." She warned cheerily.

"Why?" Fletcher asked.

"You savor your life, right?" she answered. Fletcher raised an eyebrow.

"They can't kill us."

"Tell that to the fifteen dead mages around the building. They knew of their gifts." My mouth dropped. Adrasdos smiled, then walked to the window, looking out. She slowly opened it.

I walked over next to her, and looked ahead of us. There was a girl running to us with a white hoodie on. Her emerald green eyes glittered under the hood, and the shadows covered her face. Here was a bit of brown hair sticking out every so often, and she wore black jeans with knee-high leather boots. Adrasdos crawled out.

"Eternal, you know the plan." She informed. I exchanged a glance with Fletcher, and took his hand.

"Course." Eternal shared. She looked at me, then pointed. Doesn't she know not to point at people? "You're Valkyrie Cain,"

"Glad you noticed." I murmured.

"I'll be going. I give you the best of luck. Eternal has decided to help us. And, we were on the track of Zephrey Bartkon, the guy in here, and we stumbled upon this school, where he went into. Just a little fun fact: he has killed more than three hundred people. Have a plan, and take him down. That is, if Eternal and I haven't killed him first."

"One last thing, if we have to go to court, the alibi is that Adrasdos was hunting, and ate him. For lack of a better word. Of course, Adrasdos wouldn't do that in front of a-" Adrasdos put her hand over Eternal's mouth. She smiled apologetically, and jumped out the window.

"Lovely." I muttered.

"Do you have an idea for a plan?" Fletcher wondered. I paused, thinking of something.

"Well, I think that we should do it A-Team style. Like in the movie." Fletcher bobbed his head up and down, agreeing.

"Well, is it a good plan?"

"If you make it a good plan. You have to work with it, follow it, and do it right." I ordered. Fletcher sniggered. "Shut it! You need to get your mind out of the gutter!" I exclaimed, punching him in the arm playfully.

"Alright! Alright! Geez, thank you mother." Fletcher coughed.

"Ok. So this is the plan…"

HA! Evil….. Please

R

E  
V  
I  
E  
W.

And I do accept ANONYOUS REVIEWS!

Just a little FYI.


	6. Damn the NotSoBadAssBadGuys

Chapter 6, everybody! Please enjoy, and reviews are greatly appreciated. OK, so I have a new rule. I will only update if I get five reviews per chapter. Of course, if there are more, then that is greatly appreciated.

This chapter is dedicated to the great Eternal Scene

Chapter 6

Damn the Not-So-Bad-Ass-Bad-Guys

"Ready?" I asked Fletcher, and he nodded. I smiled, and he gave a quick, yet nice kiss to the lips. I smiled against it, then laughed.

"Come on. We have to hurry up. Adrasdos and Eternal might get lucky and not die a long and horrible death."

"How reassuring." Fletcher scoffed playfully.

"Very." I laughed, before opening the door to the hallway. Fletcher followed behind me so close, one might think that we were Siamese twins. But his actions are of sense, thins may be the last time we ever see each other. But then again, we say that all the time.

_*Flashback*_

_-Fighting Serpine-_

_It's just too bad I didn't know Skulduggery long enough to actually know not to die._

_-Spat with Dusk-_

_Please don't bite me, please don't kill me, I hate vampire._

_-Meeting Sanguine-_

_Did he just go through a wall? Well, we're all screwed._

_-Fighting Vengeous-_

_My reflection would live my life for me, and my parents would live without knowing that their daughter died in a magic battle._

_-Fighting Faceless Ones-_

_I'd be lucky if my dead body isn't found by someone I know. Or hate. Or both. Hell, I just hope that I don't die. I don't want to do a favour to the dark unknown…_

_-Fighting Dusk, and Springheeled Jack-_

_I hope that by the time we get to Kenspeckle, I won't already be a bloody vampire. The irony of it all is that I just got saved by a vampire. From a vampire. That's typical that it._

_-Darquesse-_

_I can't let her get to me, become me, then, I would be lost forever._

_-Now-_

_My final resting place- a school surrounded in dead souls. I rather expected to die in an epic battle while saving the world from a psycho kleptomaniac or ciaroscinopsis freak(s)_

_*Flashback fine*_

Good _God_. My thoughts are depressing.

"Val? I just realized that Skulduggery wanted you to be bait for Relish. Well, now we have Zephery on our plate, and I don't think we want to bite off more than we can chew." Fletcher whispered from behind me.

I looked back at him, the realization of it dawning on me. I thought that I was going to turn white and start glowing from the thought of it. I don't know why I would start glowing, though.

"Shit." I cursed, smashing my fist into the wall. I was fuming. I'd be surprised if I began to catch on fire. Or, melt. Maybe even wash away like water. I stopped the little chat within my mind when I heard footsteps echoing down the hallway.

I darted around the corner, and into a small hole in the wall. I don't ever remember it being there, but if probably was when Garrett got angry that one day when he threw the table across the room. I shoved Fletcher in first, then I followed him. There was just barely enough space for both of us.

I clicked my fingers, generating a flame that wasn't too small, nor too big. It was just enough to see in the confined space with. I could see Fletcher, covered in dirt and grime from the slimy damp walls. I's venture that I look pretty much the same.

"We should really get out of here. And, I think that your plan is really complicated. We should just do it Skulduggery's way. Keep it Simple and Stupid. That's how we work, right?" Fletcher pondered. I sighed.

"No. We aren't leaving Adrasdos and Eternal her to fend for themselves. Though, I reluctantly have to agree with you about the whole simple idea. But we're staying here. You can leave if you want to though. But I'm staying here." I retorted.

"Where you go, I go." Fletcher decided. I smiled.

I was just about to answer, when I heard the footsteps dawn closer. I had to cover Fletcher's mouth to get him to stay quiet.

I slightly poked my head out of our hiding pot, and glanced at the man while he passed. Luckily, he didn't see me. But boy, he was a mess.

The man was roughly eight feet tall, and had large black eyes that reminds me of what I once saw a picture of an alien. His mouth was thin, white and glistening. He had a deformed face, like someone had taken it, and put a layer of silly putty over it. His right ear had a tear in the corner of it, and his hear was long, black, and thin. He wore a black suit that was splattered in blood. He was a bit off-balance, like his left leg was smaller than his right. His right fingers were long and bony, while his right were small and stubby. He had permanent scowl glues to his face, and carried a knife and gun per belt loop. There were bullet cartridges strapped all over him, and he had a couple of guns that I didn't even know existed, let alone be that big.

The man passed the crack in the wall without even noticing it. Once her turned corner, I let my breath out. I was startled when Fletcher breathed in my ear.

"Did you see him? He was a train wreck!" he whispered. I jumped, smacking me head on the ceiling painfully. I cursed thoughtfully, and then peeked back out. Once I saw that the coast was clear, I decided that Fletcher and I should move on forward.

The halls did us a happy favour of making our footsteps as loud as possible. When we passed a window, I looked out, trying to find Eternal and Adrasdos. I actually didn't have to go very far. We practically ran into each other.

Adrasdos was talking urgently on the phone with someone. Eternal's eyes were scanning the perimeter from beneath the hood. When I saw Adrasdos talking, I immediately speed-dialed Skulduggery. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" Skulduggery asked from the other side. I smiled, happier.

"Skulduggery. We're being attacked and Relish and a man- Zephrey have wiped out the whole school, save me, Fletch, Eternal, and Adrasdos. You have to get here as soon as possible."

"I'm coming. I was in a meeting with Erskine about the arrangements of the new Sanctuary, and at the same time attempting to think about how to get Tanith. I have an idea, but it's risky. I'm genius."

"So you say. Just get here soon, alright? And bring the van. We're going to have big crowd."

"Cheers. And Valkyrie- Relish's property is to summ-" the line got scratchy, and there was a high squealing sound. I had to move my ear from the phone for a minute. When things were normal, I was frazzled.

"Cain. We're coming for you and the other three. We'll find you, and kill you. Relish and I have teamed up. All you can do is run around like mice in a maze. We might just –at any moment- pop right in. Good Luck, and I hope you rot."

And of course he hung up.

I remembered a song that had good lyrics that would fit this situation:

_Tired being what you want me to be, feeling so faithless, lost under the surface._

_Don't know what you're expecting of me, put under the pressure of walking in your shoes._

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you._

I snapped back to reality.

Adrasdos hung up. "I was talking to Sabrina Sparrow, making some arrangements. Also, we were fighting over what is better: Fletcherie or Valduggery."

Ew.

And just like any other story, the man with the scythe I saw from the bathroom, dropped from the floor, and put a knife to Eternal's throat.

"Cain and Dark are coming with me, or else Scene dies."

If you can guess what the song was, then your character will be mentioned in the next chapter, and it will also be dedicated to you. No cheating.

Oh yes, and I want five more review for the next Chapter.

Thank you.


	7. Brownie Shadows

Welcome to Chapter seven. Now, you see, this time I will add another chapter to TEN REVIEWS HEAR THAT? Please enjoy, and thank you for everyone who has been supporting me from the start! Oh yes… And , and Purebloody Nose this is for you, because you guessed the song right- Numb by Linkin Park.

Chapter seven- Brownie Shadows

Previously…

_Adrasdos hung up. "I was talking to Sabrina Sparrow, making some arrangements. Also, we were fighting over what is better: Fletcherie or Valduggery."_

_Ew._

_And just like any other story, the man with the scythe I saw from the bathroom, dropped from the floor, and put a knife to Eternal's throat._

_"Cain and Dark are coming with me, or else Scene dies."_

Now…

Adrasdos POV-

Why the hell does the bad guys pick on us all the time? It is so… Wrong, am I right? Actually, when this is over, I plan on sinking every single bad guy I can think of -except Eternal, of course- in Atlantis.

BAM!

That was the sound of a awesome thought. For the sake of protecting it, I must put a sheen over it, to make sure no one can read my thoughts. Ha ha.

**The shield is now up.**

**Eternal actually didn't look too scared. She was standing boldly, and instead of realizing the fact that there is a knife to her neck, she just started making simple conversation. I would definitely do the same.**

"**Adrasdos?" she asked. I glanced up.**

"**That's me!"**

"**Yeah, I can understand why all the bad guys would come after Valkyrie, but why you? It's just so… Weird."**

"**Yes." I agreed. "Chances are, Zade did something stupid, and managed to piss off some bad guys, so now they're coming after me. It's almost as if I'm supposed to be some… Damsel in distress. Damn it all. I'd never."**

**I sent a sidelong glance out the window, and saw a black figure dart across the field with unnatural agility. I actually did a double take. I peered closely, to see- Caelan.**

**I looked at Eternal, to see her hand moving in her jacket pocket. Where her phone was. She always did seem to have a knack for sending text messages from her pockets. I looked up at her face, and she winked at me. I grinned, giving her a small thumbs-up.**

"**I'm still waiting for an answer, here." Relish mused. I glanced at Valkyrie, and a silent exchange happened. It's funny how those things happen.**

**Should we?- me.**

**Dunno.- Valkyrie.**

**That's stupid.- me**

**Well, we should- Val**

**Agreed- me**

**Plans?- Val**

**Caelan is coming. He's here- me**

**Great. Now we wait- Val**

**Sure-me.**

**I do not know how those things happen, but they do. And somehow, we actually understand each other. On some weird accord.**

**Just then, I saw movement from behind Relish. There was a flash of a white face, then nothing. I concentrated on the shadows, and made them denser, so Eternal and Fletcher didn't have to see Caelan beat up Relish out of anger.**

**Suddenly, two arms reached out of the darkness, and closed around Relish's neck. Relish was jerked back, and he dropped the knife. Eternal caught it, and backed away from the shadows. She peered into them cautiously, but couldn't see anything.**

**I hopped up onto the windowsill, sitting.**

**The sounds of struggle came from the darkness ahead of us. I didn't bother lessening up the shadows until I knew that Caelan had beat the living crap out of Relish enough.**

**But how much was enough?**

**I sighed, and let the shadows go. They fell to the ground, and the density got lesser, and lesser, until it had dissipated. Caelan was leaning against the lockers, his arms crossed, and smelling at something intently.**

"**Caelan." Eternal breathed, rushing at him. She threw her arms around his neck, and embraced him. His arms wound around her waist, and he kissed her lightly. I looked at Fletcher and Valkyrie. Val's jaw was dropped, and Fletcher looked slightly scared. I smirked.**

**I jumped off of the windowsill, and coughed purposely. Eternal glared back at me, turning red at my smile. Caelan looked up at me, a smile in his eyes. They seemed to say: thank you.**

_**(A/N if you're wondering why, then read the Chronicles of Cain: 4. You'll understand.)**_

**I nodded my head, acknowledging his thanks.**

"**Adrasdos, you do realize that your shadows smell like brownies in the oven, right?" Caelan asked me. I raised an eyebrow.**

**Well, that is new.**

**Val POV-**

**I wonder if my shadows smell.**

**Well, that was a weird thought.**

"**Hey guys, yeah, you. We sorta need a plan until Skulduggery gets here with possibly Tanith, Erskine, and Ghastly."**

"**I know! I know!" Fletcher said, hopping up and down. I smacked my forehead, and looked at him doubtfully.**

"**What."**

"**Well, since they're so fun, we should all wait outside in the football field for Zephrey to come, and Skulduggery. So when they do come, we all can create a big battle!"**

" **that's actually not a bad plan." Adrasdos put in. I glared at her. it was a stupid plan. And it was Fletcher's if it's his then we're all going to die. But I looked at Eternal and Caelan, and they were nodding in agreement. I sighted, and ran my fingers though my hair.**

"**Alright." I amended. Fletcher grinned, and we all hooked arms in a circle.**

**Then, we teleported.**

**Thank you, everybody. I'd still like TEN REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. HEAR ME?**

**TEN REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**TEN REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**TEN REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**TEN REVIEWS, EVERYONE!**

**Thank you. **


End file.
